A Convict's Story
by xxLeahTheHedgehogxx
Summary: A convict was falsely accused of raping and murdering a girl at a party 5 years ago. He escapes from prison, and receives help from an attractive woman. As they work together, their relationship starts to become more serious. However, will their plan get ruined by an unknown person trying to keep the truth from coming out? Who framed the convict?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I didn't do it. I'm innocent I tell you. I was framed by someone that used to be my friend. Now he's walking the streets scott free. This makes me angry. Angry because my life is ruined because of him. But one day, I will escape from jail. And when I do, mark my words, he will get what's coming to him. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. And this is my story:

5 years ago, when I was 18 years old, I was sentenced to life in prison for second degree murder and rape. They sent me to San Quentin prison in California, one of the top ten worst prisons in the world. A good friend of mine went to a party that we were invited to. I didn't go because I'm not a party person. Apparently, he tried to have sex with a girl at the party. She refused to have sex and he ended up raping and murdering her. He didn't mean to kill her, but he was so frustrated because she was fighting him. After the girl's funeral, the police came to my house, arresting me. I tried to explain to them that I wasn't at the party, but I had very little evidence. In court, they showed a video of a black and red hedgehog raping and murdering the girl. I've been in jail ever since. I've made a plan to break out of here. I just have to pick the perfect day to do it.

* * *

><p>It's a nice sunny day at the prison, and all the inmates are outside. Some are playing basketball, some are playing card, and some are exercising. I was sitting on the bench alone. Suddenly, Midnight walked up to my bench. He was a scary looking hedgehog. He had long purple hair with long purple ears. His eyes were just as angry as my eyes. He had grey wings and a grey ring around his neck, and spikes on his hands. Grey streaks down his arms and legs. I'm the only person he talks to since we have the "I don't fucking care about people" attitude.<p>

"Hey Shadow. What's going on?" He's the only person that knows that I'm escaping

"Nothing much. Still trying to think of a way to leave this place."

"Same here. My relationship with my girlfriend is on rocks ever since I got here, and I want to be with her to fix everything. She gave me this picture of her." She was cute baby blue bunny with long blonde hair and purple glasses. Very nice body, but I didn't tell him that. "Her name is Skylar. She's the only girl I would do anything for. I love her to death"

"Well, how about we escape together? I'll go find my friend who framed me and clear my name, and you go back to Skylar. Is it a deal?"

"Definitely" We shook hands and planned our sweetest escape


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

All I hear is sirens going off and big flashlights moving around. I was following Midnight for the past 30 minutes. All I heard him say was "keep following me" and "don't stop running". I was starting to get tired until we hid into a bush after climbing the wired fence. He was telling me to help him dig a hole because there was a chaos emerald hidden. When I first got to prison, Midnight told me that a long time an old convict buried a chaos emerald here. Ever since he told me that, I've been trying to get my hands on it. Finally, we found the beautiful green chaos emerald. Midnight held onto my hand and screamed out "CHAOS CONTROL!" We ended up in dark alley next to a Halloween store. Luckily there was a box outside filled with clothes and disguises. After we put on our disguises, we went our own separate ways. "Well, Shadow, I don't know what's going to happen next, but I hope you get that bastard back."

"Thanks. And I hope you work things out with Skylar," He nodded his head and in an instant, he was gone. As for me, I don't have anywhere to go to. I guess I have to hide in someone's garage until I think of a plan. I came to a neighborhood that had nothing but American Craftsman homes. Very beautiful. I never owned a house before. I've always lived in an apartment. I came across a stunning white American Craftsman house that had a nice size garage. It was easy to climb through the window because the idiot forgot to close the window. However, my luck was soon running out. I lost my balance after I climbed through the window and I made a lot of noise when I fell. I quickly heard footsteps on the other side of the door. I need to find a hiding spot and fast! Uh oh, the door is opening!

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" It was young beautiful pink hedgehog. I knew from there on I picked the right house. "I have a bat and I'm not afraid to use it! Show yourself!" Ehh, fine, I'll show myself. Maybe I can use her to help me.

"Alright, alright. There's no point of violence" Who knows, maybe I can overpower her.

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog"

She gasp, "Wait a minute! I know who you are! You're the asshole that raped that woman! Don't come any closer or I'm calling the cops!"

"Please, just relax. Can I just explain myself?"

"Ok, explain why you raped and murdered that girl?"

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't do it!"

"Dude, seriously? There was a video that shows that you did it!"

"I was framed!"

"Framed? What do you mean?"

"Look, I can explain it to you. And maybe then you can believe me, and help me"

She laughed, "Ha! Why would I help you?"

"I'm a convict. You really think you should be asking me that question. You have no idea of what I'm capable of"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on in"

* * *

><p>"Wow, so you really didn't do it?"<p>

"No. My best friend framed me. I never thought that he would do this to me"

"Who is your best friend that set you up?"

"That's not important. You probably don't even know him. What is important is that we need to find evidence to prove my innocence."

"Right. Well, you can stay here until we clear your name." I nodded my head. "Shower is upstairs, the guest bedroom is across the hall from the bathroom, and there's some pizza in the fridge. Help yourself"

"Before you go to bed, why are you so easily convinced that I'm telling the truth?"

"Because..I can see it in your eyes. I can tell by the way people look at me if their telling the truth or not"

"Well, I should probably get ready for bed. Thanks, umm…"

"Amy. My name is Amy Rose," such a beautiful name

"Thanks, Amy" I eventually found the bathroom and turned on the light. Nice size bathroom. I wonder how this girl can afford this house by herself. And I wonder if she gets lonely at night. Lost in my thoughts, I took off my shirt, and noticed that Amy she peeking in the bathroom. I don't know if she thinks I'm attractive or if she thinks I'm going to hurt her. Just a random thought, I wonder if she's interested in me? Who am I kidding, she'll never date a raggedy convict like myself


End file.
